Teen Titans: The Fate of Two Worlds
by The Perfect Replica
Summary: When two powerful yet mysterious heroes arrive at Jump City trouble is not too far behind. Coming from a dimension filled with chaos and evil these two teenagers join the Teen Titans in their attempt to make things right. But there are many dark secrets surrounding these two new found heroes. The Teen Titans must overcome countless obstacles and learn to live with each others past.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining that night, slowly and steadily. The vicinity was silent; the only sound was that of the rain, taping incessantly onto the city streets. The darkness of the night had made the place look like a scene out of a scary movie. An eerie fog engulfed the metropolis, the moon's enchanting gleam glaring down on the earth below. This city was none other than Jump, home of the Teen Titans. But after a day of action and adventure, they had retreated to Titans tower for the night. No one had seen the red portal appear in the middle of the city. The portal created by darkness itself, master of magic. The gateway connecting Azarath to Earth released a powerful wave of dark magic. Two beings casually walked out of the portal and onto the streets of Jump City.

"Where are we?" A girl questioned, she was no older than 15.

The girl had a slender build, as a 15 year old girl would. Standing at 5'6 she, stood at the young man's shoulder. Her thick curly dark brown fell to her mid back bouncing ever so slightly as the wind blew; hidden in her hair were a series of light green streaks, one of the many features she inherited from her father. Her eyes were a bright emerald green, cheerful and full of compassion and life. Her skin was lightly tanned, tinted green. The girl's appearance would not be one you would soon forget. Wearing a black jump suit she easily camouflaged into the darkness of the night.

"Megan get back!" The teen yelled tossing the girl out of the way.

They were so busy examining their surroundings they had not seen the massive truck coming in their direction. The driver was drunk and sped substantially over the speed limit, his eyes fighting to stay open. He did not see the two kids on the street and was about to crash them head on. The boy raised his and causing the car to be engulfed in red magic, levitating it off the ground with ease. He then threw the car with disregard as a child would throw a candy wrapper.

"Hey! You freak!" The drunken man hollered, but the boy ignored his comment with a grimace planted upon his face.

He wore a white cloak, much like the one the famous Jump City Hero, Raven wore. His skin was slightly pale as his indigo eyes were unseen under the hood of his snow white cloak. As for his hair, it was an unusual and rare, silver. It was grown out as it ended to the middle of his back and was kept in a low ponytail. His hair was wild as his bangs covered most of his face.

"Pay attention, next time Megan before you become road kill."He said to the girl offering a hand.

Megan jokingly morphed into a green raccoon and lay on the floor lifelessly. The boy sighed before storming off down the street his cloak dragging behind him, the girl scampered behind him still in the form of a raccoon.

"I'm not helpless Ricky." The girl mumbled, more to herself than to her male companion.

"MY NAME IS NOT RICKY, ITS RICHARD! R-I-C-H-A-R-D." The boy yelled his eyes glowing red, glaring daggers at her.

Megan said something under her breath, something about a stupid name before turning back into a human. They casually walked down the streets despite the stares they would get from others. Every so often Megan would play a prank on an innocent by-stander or on Richard when he was deep in thought. Things for them had actually seemed normal.

"Hey Richard, your socks are untied." Megan said innocently and snickered as he looked down at his shoes.

Without a word he levitated her off the ground and dropped her in the nearest garbage can much to her dismay. She shifted into a mouse and climbed up onto the young man's shoulder. He didn't mind and assumed she would get out of more trouble this way, although it had been proven wrong before.

"Where are we going anyway?" Megan questioned as her voice came out in soft squeaks.

Richard stopped from walking further and looked at the small green rodent on his left shoulder. He had not none himself where they were heading to, this realm was much more different then Azarath. Just from being in this dimension he discovered that a person could be served a hot dog which he found highly disturbing.

"Titans Tower, that's where they are." Richard replied sternly.

"Oh, who's _they_?" Megan asked impatiently.

Richard sighed and planned on ignoring anymore further questions. But it had become harder to tune her out as she would scurry all over his body in her attempt to get a response.

"The Teen Titans, you should know that. I explained this to you before we came here. Matter of fact, where is the map I gave you?" Richard scolded the younger girl before asking a question of his own.

"Right, you see the problem is…I lost it. I think I left it inside that inter-galactic, dimension traveling, time portal thingy." Megan replied before swiftly changing into a sparrow and took off into the sky rather than deal with Richard's rage.

Richard then took off after her. A few people gasped upon seeing what had happened before their eyes, although few had thought to believe it was just their imagination. Richard had easily caught up with Megan who was already tiring out. Richard was about to say something when he saw something in the distance. It was a large building that seemed to tower over the clouds, looking down at the city below. It was covered with windows giving the owners a perfect view of what was going on around them. The building was unique but interesting none the less. The sight left the two in awe.

"That's Titan tower." Richard exclaimed flying faster towards the tower.

"No, there's just a large 'T' shaped tower placed directly in the middle of the city for decoration." Megan added sarcastically.

* * *

**That's it, we do accept reviews, tips are not necessary. For those of you who are pretty uncertain about what's going on, all will be explained soon. Nah, I'm joking this story is going to be full of cliff-hangers and mysteries. The story will be updated frequently if it goes the way I plan and be way over 100 chapters. I'd also like to thank Shilozen, as he is my co-writer and creator of Megan (Meg) *last name classified*. **


	2. Accessing Access to Teen Titan's Tower

**This wonderful, hilarious, and mind-blowing chapter was written by...wait for it...SHILOZEN! *Fan girls scream*. If I were you with a brain, that was fully functional I'd read his story. Too bad I won't tell you the title of it, oh well. Now, without further ado, or interruptions *puts duck tape on everyones' mouth*, I introduce to you: Chapter 2 of...I forgot the name of the story, but read it anyway!**

* * *

As Richard, or Ricky, as Megan had fondly nicknamed him, flew towards Titans Tower with a newly morphed mouse form Megan sitting on his shoulder doing martial arts moves, another presence was lurking in the distance. The dark shadowy form phased towards Titans Tower, in hot pursuit of the two teenage figures.

Richard and Megan flew towards Titans Tower swiftly and quietly, so as to not alert the police, or the popo as Megan called them, of their presence. Richard landed on the Titans Tower's diminutive private island with Megan in tow. Mouse form Megan jumped off Richard's shoulder and morphed back into a human.

"Dude! Check it out!" Megan exclaimed.

"What now?" Richard asked in exasperation. "You've pointed out fourteen tofu taco carts on the way here!"

"No, man," Megan said. "I already covered that. Look up!"

Megan pointed up at the Titans Tower. Richard looked up to where Megan was pointing and noticed a light in a window. The window slid open and a whiny voice yelled at the two teenagers.

"Will you just shut up?!" the whiny voice yelled.

"Heck no!" Megan yelled up at the window.

Richard elbowed Megan in the ribs as a scrawny green figure leaned out of the window.

"Who in the world are you?" the green person yelled.

"Your doom!" Megan shouted out with a snicker.

Richard groaned and face-palmed himself and then put his head in his hands. The green person grumbled something unintelligible and went back inside, closing the window. Megan chuckled and trotted over to the front door of the Titans Tower. There were various colored buttons beside the door, but Megan had her sights set on a certain one. Megan pressed a shiny red button that was placed on the wall by the door and a panel slid open by the door, revealing a shiny metal keypad. Megan grinned evilly and rubbed her hands together. Megan began tapping the numbers and eventually gained remote access to the door's controls. Megan had the front doors be opened for her and Richard, but as soon as she did that, she heard the Titans alarm begin blaring. The sound was deafening.

"Now what have you done?" Richard moaned, looking up from his hands.

Megan chuckled nervously and habitually scratched the back of her neck. Richard crossed his arms and angrily glared at Megan.

"I might've, kind of, sort of, hacked into the Titans mainframe," Megan said sheepishly.

"Oh, that's not that bad- Wait… YOU WHAT?!" Richard screamed.

"Hey!" Megan said defensively. "I got the doors opened!"

Megan wildly gestured towards the wide open doors of Titans Tower. Richard pinched the bridge of his nose in worry and aggravation.

"Could you at least shut the alarm off?" Richard asked.

Megan nodded and saluted to Richard.

"Ay, ay, captain!" Megan said jokingly.

Richard walked slowly up to Megan and smacked her hard upside the head. He had cared for her as a younger sister but sometimes her actions angered him, in more ways than one.

"Idiot." Megan mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say?" Richard asked angrily.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Megan squeaked out.

Megan walked over to Richard, pulled his hood up and over his head, and then walked back over to the control panel and began wildly pressing the buttons. The alarm instantly shut off.

"Done and done," Megan said proudly. "And you're still a loon."

"All you can do is hack computers," Richard said pointedly. "I can read."

"Hey!" Megan said in her defense.

Richard smugly walked off with a sly smirk towards the open doors that led right into the tower. Megan chased after Richard, threatening to shove his cloak right up his…ahem… behind. And with that, Richard and Megan gained access to the Titans Tower.

**Meanwhile… Inside the Titans Tower…**

"What is it now, green bean?" a metal man asked a certain green teenager.

"Dude! Someone was yelling, like, right outside my window," the green boy said animatedly.

The half man just shrugged and began to walk over to a desk that was conveniently placed in his bedroom. The man pulled open a desk drawer, removed something from inside of it, and then closed the drawer back up again. The metal man shoved the item at the green boy.

"Noise canceling headphones," the cyborg said. "Use them, oh shirtless one."

The green teen looked down at his chest and then back up to the man who was his best friend and smiled sheepishly with his wide grin. The cyborg patted the little green dude's head.

"Now go back to sleep, Beast Boy," the man said.

"Okay, Cyborg," Beast Boy said.

Cyborg just smirked and shook his head.

"Hearing voices," Cyborg muttered. "That boy's more insane than I ever thought."

Beast Boy did not hear another thing that night.

That is, until a certain alarm went off.

* * *

**Remember to review or you shall face the wrath of Trigon! But since we can't afford to have his presence (We're really running low on budgets. One review equals a dollar) you'll just have to deal with Slade...*crickets chirp*Yeah I know.**

**P.S. Shilozen's story is called Teen Titans: The Death Script**


End file.
